Shoebox
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. You must've been something special to me, 'cause after all this time, I kept your picture in my shoebox. PunkOC.


**A/N:** Hiiii guys and gals! I got bored today and decided to write a oneshot. This is what happens when I put my iTunes on shuffle. I get numerous oneshot ideas. Heh. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one. Read. Review. Enjoy. NEW POLL! Vote!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Phillip Jack Brooks owns himself. As do Kat, Lin and Vicky. **OWNAGE:** I own myself.

* * *

_Right now is all we need.  
'Cuz this feels pretty good.  
And I would stop the world.  
Just to give us more time. _

_I kept your photograph and sometimes I take a look.  
Do you think I should?  
Are you gonna leave?  
Is she a better girl?  
And does she know about me?_

Nicole frowned as she sat in the middle of her room, boxes and notebooks scattered about. This is what she got for trying to clean underneath her bed. After her rough break up with Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk, Nicole needed something to get her mind off of him. Her roommates Kat and Lindsay were out, choosing to go to the movies. They'd tried to get her to go, but she refused. She just wanted to be alone. Alone with her self-pity. What went wrong? Another girl. That was always the reason, wasn't it? Nicole had been devastated when she saw Phil in another girl's arms. It broke her heart. She'd tried to forgive him, but they only fought constantly. Phil said that breaking up would be the best thing for them. She didn't have a choice but to agree.

That shoebox.

Nicole eyes fell upon the bedazzled shoe box under her bed, knowing exactly what the box contained. After the break up, she put everything Phil had given her and any pictures of them into a shoebox and shoved it under her bed. She couldn't believe that that was almost three months ago. Hesitantly, Nicole lifted the cover off of the box. The tears welled up in her eyes as she leafed through the photos. Inside the box was the stuffed bear Phil had bought for her when she'd broken her wrist. She'd named the bear 'Jack', after Phil's middle name. She hugged the bear to her chest, pained that the bear smelled just like Phil. How did she put five years into one little shoebox?

She had half a mind to throw it all away. But, Nicole could never bring herself to do it. Phil meant too much to her. She believed that if she held onto his things that maybe he'd come back to her. It was wishful thinking and part of her knew it wasn't going to happen. Nicole grabbed the shoebox and climbed onto her bed. She didn't really want to go back down memory lane, but it was like she couldn't put the box down.

_Hey you.  
I think you're going in the wrong direction.  
Hey you.  
I could be everything you it's true.  
You must have been something special to me.  
'Cuz after all this time.  
I kept your picture in my shoebox._

Nicole was still looking through the box when Lindsay and Kat returned. Her tears worse and she still clutched the bear to her chest. Kat and Lindsay joined her on the bed. They sat in silence, not knowing whether or not talking would upset their friend. Lindsay took a peek inside the shoebox and shook her head. She tried to grab the box, but Nicole refused to let it go. Now that she'd stumbled upon the shoebox again, Kat and Lindsay had a feeling that she'd sink further into her depression. Until Lindsay had an idea.

"Why don't you come with us to the club tonight?" Lindsay asked.

"No," Nicole frowned, shaking her head.

"You don't even know what club we're going to."

"Lin, don't. I just wanna stay here."

"Phil's an ass, okay?" Kat said. "Why should he be the only one out having fun?"

"C'mon," Lindsay begged. "Vicky's coming too."

"Fine, fine," Nicole caved, rolling her dark brown eyes.

After cleaning up Nicole's little mess, the three girls got dressed up for the club. Well, at least Lindsay did. Kat was content in her jeans and Kamelot t-shirt and Nicole didn't care enough to really dress up. It wasn't like she was meeting a guy. Though, she had a feeling that Lindsay was planning on setting her up with someone. She appreciated the gesture, but it was too soon. The trio met up with Vicky outside of the club, all eager to get inside. Even Kat, who wasn't really a dancing person, wanted to go inside. Nicole just wanted to be with her friends, not really in a dancing mood. She felt Vicky pull her into a hug and she managed a soft smile.

"You doing okay, Nic?" Vicky asked.

"Not really," Nicole admitted. "But, I'll be okay."

The four entered the club, music pounding in their ears. Vicky and Lindsay wandered off to go dance while Kat went in search of a drink. Nicole ran her fingers through her blue/black hair, her eyes scanning the club. When she turned around, she locked eyes with Phil and some trashy brunette whose name sounded like Melon.

_Tonight was you and me.  
And it felt pretty good.  
Just like we stopped the world.  
For a minute in time.  
And then you made me laugh.  
About all the things we did.  
Do you think we should?  
Did you have to leave?  
And the other girl?  
Does she know about me?_

Flashback.

Phil smiled as he lay sprawled out across his girlfriend's bed. Nicole sat at her laptop, working on one of her many stories. She was in the zone and he always loved just watching her. Phil crumbled a piece of paper and tossed it at Nicole. She jumped when the paper ball hit her in the head. When she turned to face Phil, he motioned for her to join him on the bed. Nicole obeyed, pulling her boyfriend into a kiss. Phil started sliding the straps of her tank top down her shoulders as he left stray kisses along her neck.

"I have to finish this chapter," Nicole whispered.

"Finish later," Phil grinned, biting her earlobe. "I want you now."

"Very demanding tonight, aren't we?"

"You know it turns you on."

Nicole giggled when Phil started tickling her sides. She swatted him away and straddled him, pulling her shirt off. Phil moved his lips to her skin, whispering in her ear that he loved her. She did the same before doing away with his shirt. Her lips traveled to his chest as his muscular arms engulfed her small body. Phil held Nicole's face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes. He let his lips gravitate towards hers, sending shiver up and down both of their spines.

"Forever and always, baby," Phil whispered. "I promise."

"Forever and always," Nicole repeated, a smile dancing on her lips.

End Flashback.

Nicole took a deep breath, unsure of what to do. Phil was already making his way towards her, pushing past all of the dancing bodies. The young girl bit her bottom lip, trying to silently get her friends' attention. Kat noticed the look on Nicole's face and signaled for Lindsay and Vicky to join them. It was too late. Phil had already approached Nicole, his face merely inches from hers. He tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear as she reached for his hand. Before Lindsay, Kat or Vicky could do anything, Phil led Nicole outside.

"We have to follow them," Vicky insisted. "I don't want that asshole near her."

"There's nothing we can do," Kat argued. "I'd rather him talk to Nicole than slobber all over Girl-Whose-Name-Rhymes-With-Melon."

"That's not the point," Lindsay butted in. "He broke her heart and we all know she's gonna go back to him."

"Well, this time if he hurts her, we can just kill him," Vicky shrugged, nonchalantly.

_Hey you.  
I think you're going in the wrong direction.  
Hey you.  
I could be everything you want.  
And it's true.  
You must have been something special to me.  
'Cuz after all this time.  
I kept your picture in my shoebox._

_I hear you talk but your mouth is closed.  
You say the words and let me know.  
I can't speak, I'm petrified.  
Wanna tell you what I feel inside._

Nicole didn't say a word as Phil led her outside. She didn't--no, _couldn't_--look him in the eye either. Phil let his hands move towards her waist as he pressed her small frame up against the wall. His lips found hers and much to his surprise, she didn't push him away. He'd spent the past few weeks regretting breaking up with her. He regretted cheating on her. Could she ever forgive him? Phil prayed the answer was yes. Nicole pulled away from Phil's grasp, tears in her eyes.

"You can't do this," Nicole pouted. "You can't break up with me and then just kiss when you're here with another girl."

"I'm not here with her, I'm here with Raw," Phil replied. "Nicole, I've missed you so much these past few months."

"I wanna tell you what I feel inside."

"I'm listening."

"I can't speak, I'm petrified."

Phil frowned at her words, remembering that Nicole was never good with expressing her feelings. She was always afraid of getting hurt. Phil held out his hand and once Nicole grabbed it, he led her to his car. He unlocked the doors and started ransacking the backseat. Where the hell was it? He knew it was in the car. It was always with it. Ah, there it was. Phil grasped the shoebox and turned to face Nicole. He took the lid off, smiling down at the box's contents.

"Y'know, you must've been something special to me," Phil said, looking her in the eye. "'Cause after all this time, I kept your picture in my shoebox."

Nicole managed a smile through her tears. "Phil, you're the world to me."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Nicole. I really am."

"I forgive you."

Phil smiled, pulling Nicole into a kiss. He tossed the shoebox back into his car before taking her hand. They walked back to the club, lost in each other's eyes. It only took them three months to realize how special they were to each other.

_I kept your picture in my shoebox._


End file.
